


The Life & Legacy of Hilda Troy

by DuskUnderwood



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, Titans (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - DC Comics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Alternate Universe Crossover, Gen, three houses characters combined with dc comics character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26336470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuskUnderwood/pseuds/DuskUnderwood
Summary: In the year 2021 Hilda Troy, partner of Wonder Woman and founding member of the original Teen Titans, sacrifices her life to defeat Archbishop Rhea, protect her friends, and save the world.Her death leaves the Original Teen Titans in disarray. Edelgard Kent, known as Superwoman, struggles to hold her friends together while also trying to mentor Hilda's young protege Cassie Sandsmark. Meanwhile, Dimitri Wayne, known as Nightwing, falls into a pit of despair, one that Claude Prince, known as Wonderman, follows closely follows him into. Caspar West, known as the Flash, can't stop running, for if he stands still for too long he'll see her ghost. And Bernadetta Queen, known as the Red Arrow, is desperate not to give into the pain of her friend's death and dives headfirst into an unhealthy schedule of crime-fighting.As these heroes struggle to cope with their friend's sacrifice, memories of their past tumble forward in progressively helpful flashbacks.
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez & Hilda Valentine Goneril, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Hilda Valentine Goneril, Hilda Valentine Goneril & Bernadetta von Varley, Hilda Valentine Goneril & Claude von Riegan, Hilda Valentine Goneril & Edelgard von Hresvelg
Kudos: 2





	The Life & Legacy of Hilda Troy

**Hilda Troy’s Final Stand**

_June 11th, 2021 | 9:40 am | Church of Seros, Garreg Mach_

Who was Hilda Troy?

That was the question that had plagued Hilda’s mind since Caspar West, Claude Prince, and Bernadetta Queen wove her back together over a year ago. She’d struggled with it. How could she be certain that Caspar, Claude, and Bernie knew her well enough to properly recreate her personality, her memories? And never mind that she only came into existence because a young Wonder Woman needed a playmate, something she’d only recently discovered. For months, the question of her identity had plagued her, hanging above her like a malicious rain cloud. But then the Titans came back together. Her first true family. And the pieces started to fall back into place. She wasn’t Diana Prince’s duplicate. Nor was she her plaything. She was Troia. She owned her own artisan crafts company. She enjoyed pulling pranks on her friends. And she never could resist a good meal. She was Hilda Troy, through and through and no one would take any part of that away from her. Least of all the Titans.

Painfully, Hilda lifted herself from the ground, taking stalk of the situation. Around her, the remains of the once proud Gareeg Mach Monastery were crumbling. The sprained and mangled bodies of Hilda’s friends lay sprinkled around the room, some unconscious and some attempting to push through the pain. Thankfully no one was dead. At the center of the destruction, waiting patiently for the heroes to make their next move, was a silver scaled dragon, the aura emanating off her as cold as it was hot. Archbishop Rhea wasn’t here to play, she was here to win.

Beside her, in the corner of her vision, Hilda noted Caspar, struggling to his feet, legs shaking as he stood. Behind them four other teammates almost bravely clambered to their feet, stumbling just as much, if not more than the Flash. None were in a condition to fight.

“Caspar. I need you to get everyone out of here.” barked Hilda. Hand clenched painfully around her cracked ribs, Hilda began to march towards the dragon, staring up at the Archbishop with a playful yet determined glint flashing across her eyes. She stared back at Hilda with a dismissive expression. She had already written them off. As far as Lady Rhea was concerned, this fight was over. However, Hilda wasn’t giving up yet.

“But…” stammered Caspar, but the pink haired heroine wouldn’t be having it.

“Caspar. Go.” the speedster nodded, lightning surrounding him. Just like that he was gone, each unconscious teammate disappearing with a gust of wind, leaving Hilda in the collapsing chamber, eye to eye with the creature once known as Rhea, four of her oldest friends behind her. She didn’t need to look back to know that they remained. Not in a million years would they let Caspar take them away. Hilda usually loved that about them. She could always count on them to do the work for her. But not today.

“Guys, you need to leave. Now.”

“We’re not leaving you Hilda.” barked Edelgard, tone as commanding and collected as usual, although, Hilda could hear just a tinge of anxiousness rolling off her words.

“Yes, we’ll defeat her together. As we always do.” concurred Dimitri, his voice laced with his brand patented Nightwing optimism. There was a reason why he was the Titan’s leader.

“We’ll show Rhea what we’ve got!” exclaimed Claude, his signature playful voice filling the chamber, followed by his cheery yet vindictive laugh, one that Hilda knew all too well.

Following the young Trinity’s pleas was a familiar gloved hand, grabbing her by the shoulder. It was warm and comforting, a familial gesture she had not felt in ages. “Please Hilda. Titans together.” Bernadetta’s voice was small, barely audible over the collapsing church. The nervousness that usually laced her words was gone, replaced by an assertive tone brought forth by concern for her friend’s safety. For a moment, Hilda, stopping in her tracks, considered their words. They were Titans. They did everything together...just not this.

Turning towards them, tears, which had begun to form around her eyes the moment she ordered Caspar away, had begun to tumble down her cheeks, sploshing onto the floor with a dreadful echo. She knew how this ended, and there was no slacking off this time around.

“I love you all.” breathed Hilda, mouth tingling upwards even as water streamed downwards, “We’ve been through so much together, but I have to this. I’m sorry.”

“Wait, Hilda, ple-” Claude was cut off by a lightning filled gust of wind that swept him, Dimitri, and Bernadetta away in one swift swoop.

Not one to be caught off guard by speedsters, the woman of steel lifted to the air, physically grimacing from the sheer pain of it. She stared down at Hilda, sadness cracking through her usually stoic demeanor. Her voice wasn’t collected anymore, it was pleading, “Please Hilda. Please don’t do this alone.”

Stepping towards her, Hilda gripped Edelgard’s bleeding hand in hers, smiling up at her long-time friend with a warm look, “Jeez Edie, begging really isn’t a good look on you.” pulling her gently downwards, Hilda pushed away the small tear that had formed around the half-kryptonian’s iris, “And neither is tears. Aren’t you the mayor of Metropolis? How embarrassing.”

Edelgard let out a bittersweet chuckle at Hilda’s teasing comments. She cupped her friend's face, planting a small kiss on her forehead, before slowly backing away, “Goodbye Hilda.”

“Goodbye Edelgard. Tell the others I’m sorry.” as she turned away, she paused, considering one final goodbye, “And…and Edie. Please take care of Cassie for me. She’s had a rough go of it. She’ll need a shoulder to lean on. She’ll need the Titans. Don’t let her down like I have.”

“Of course, old friend. I promise.” and with that Hilda was alone, face to face with the immaculate one. She continued her approach, walking with conviction.

“So, it’s time.” Rhea’s voice boomed across the collapsing space, shaking the shattered glass and crumbled arches that lay around them. “The end that was predicted by Sothis herself.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.” dismissed Hilda, wiping away her tears as her pace quickened, from a walk into run. Then - take off. As fast as she could, every broken and sprained and cracked bone in her body screamed and shouted, filling her very being with a piercing screech. But Hilda kept going, arms extended, colliding with the dragon’s torso, sending the being backwards a few meters. Ascending above the ancient creature, Hilda stared down with conviction, a playful grin playing across her lips, “Let’s do this you son of a bitch!”

The fight was fierce, a true test of strength. Rhea charged about the room, attempting to bring Hilda down with her icy roar and savage strikes, but Hilda was resilient. She fought hard, utilizing the rubble to deal more damage. Then, after what felt like an eternity, Hilda landed a final blow, her bare knuckles connecting with the immaculate one’s scaly jaw for the last time. The archbishop let out an agonizing scream, the Draconian form glowing brightly as she shrank, human form collapsing to the ground. Hilda stood above the ragged and haggard form with a satisfied grin. Looking up, she watched as the last of the ceiling began to crumble down towards them. Her legs buckled and she fell to the ground next to Rhea. It was too late. She knew it would end this way.

“Goodbye Titans.” whispered Hilda, “Thank you for everything. Look like I finally get to rest.”

The last thought on Hilda Troy’s mind was of her friends, and of the eternal sleep that awaited her.


End file.
